Knowledge
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Set after Mercy" After all the events of the day Sofia is distraught by Cedric's actions and secrets. She hopes her other friends don't have secrets but when she tells Clover the bunny accidentally reveals that he knew about Cedric for a while. Will Sofia get mad at Clover as well?


_**A/N:**_ I had this idea about Clover knowing Cedric's secret about wanting her her amulet ever since "Sofia the Second" episode I thought this would be a good time try this idea out. I hope you like it. I don't know if this title would fit well with the plot but it's the best I could come up with.

 _ **Sofia the First: Knowledge**_

"Why?" Sofia whispered to herself that night as she sat at her window seat and stared at the green emerald Cedric had given her this evening. The object had been a promise to her that he never would try to take over her kingdom again but then could she trust him again?

All sorts of emotions were flooding her mind: Betrayal, confused, hurt. His actions today was just too big a shock to understand even though she knew his reasons anyway. She wanted to understand him but she could never put herself in his place.

Before she knew it tears began to slide down her face. Could she ever trust anyone in this world? Sofia turned towards the window and looked at the night sky, it was about to rain.

Tonight's weather fit her mood perfectly. The princess hoped this small storm could wash away any hurt that was left with everyone tonight. The palace was now on shaky ground thanks to her best friend. She hoped the relationships would be fixed.

"Hey Sof!" Clover called as he entered her room through the hole making her jump. She wished he hadn't scared her but then it wasn't his fault she was deep in thought.

"Oh, hi Clover." Sofia responded sadly not looking way from the emerald.

"Are you okay, you don't sound too happy?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that, I have known you for four years and that does NOT sound like the happy, cheerful princess I know."

"I'm sorry Clover, I just...I just got the most shocking news of my life is all." Sofia answered as she watched him jump up onto the window seat to join her .

"What happened?"

Sofia bit her lip to try and keep the tears inside but to no avial. She had already cried her eyes out all night after dinner and she just couldn't stop them.

"You can tell me Sof, I won't tell any of the animals."

"Including Robin and Mia?"

"Including them." Clover stated.

"Well, it's not much of a secret now since eerybody knows it-" Sofia started

"Is it your amulet? Did you find out more about it?"

"No," Sofia sighed in exhasperation. "Only My family, my aminal friends and Mr. Cedric know about my amulet. "

"Then what happened?" Clover asked, becoming concerned.

"Enchancia was almost taken over today and by someone I would least expect!" Sofia exclaimed as the tears started up again.

"No..." Clover trailed off "I should have know that sorcerer would do it...Oh I am going to have some words with Wormwood and maybe even eat some of the pages in that spell book of his!" Clover started ranting.

"How did you know it was Mr. Cedric...I didn't even say who did it yet?" Sofia asked as she raised an eyebrow towards him.

The rabbit froze and nervously laughed. "Cause, I always had a bad vibe about him since-"

"Clover, what do you know that I don't?" Sofia interrupted.

"You really want to know?"

"I can't have anymore secrets being hidden from me even if it's about my loved ones. When Wormwood told me about Mr. Cedric wanting to steal my amulet and taking over Enchancia I almost broke into pieces, Clover. I can't take that your hiding secrets too!Both you and Mr. Cedric are my best friends!"

"Calm down Sof," Clover waved his paws gently. "I will tell you what I know just keep yourself under control. My secret isn't huge but it does have something to do about Cedric's secret."

"Okay, I'll stay calm." Sofia promised. She'll be glad when this conversation is over.

"You said that Wormwood spilt everything about Cedric?"

"As far as I know. He only said the Mr. Cedric had been trying to steal my amulet ever since I arrived and that he wanted to take over the kingdom."

"Do you remember when you had duplicated yourself and the so called 'Sofia the Worst' messed up the whole castle?"

"Yes, why?"

"After you left for the dance I found out that your twin was evil. She locked me up in Wormwood's cage and I was stuck there until Cedric found me. As I listened to him he decided he would trade me for the amulet...he thought you gave it to Lady Joy."

"So you knew about his secret and you didn't tell me?"

"I would have but knowing how close you were to him. I didn't want to hurt you so I decided to just keep my eye out on him and Wormwood in case they tried again."

"Clover, if you find out someone is after my amulet you must always come warn me even if my enemy turns out to be my closest friend, I'll believe you. Promise?"

"I promise." Clover nodded.

"Good." Sofia said with a smile as she pet him.

'So about today...how did it end?"

"Well, Mr. Cedric almost succeeded. He used a madusa stone to freeze anybody who tried to stop him."

"Did he freeze you?"

"Wormwood tried to make him do it but it was like he was fighting with himself. In the end,he couldn't get himself to do it." Sofia stated as she looked at his emerald again.

"I wonder why?"

"I was his only friend. He probably loved me too much. If he did do it I think he would have been angry with himself."

She then told the rest of the story about how Cedric got his job back and how the castle was on thin ice with the sorcerer now despite the second chance they had given him. "I am glad he didn't succeed like the other sorcerers did. I was even shocked Greylock was one of the evil sorcerers."

"Greylock, you mean that jester sorcerer with the monocle?" Clover asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Huh, It's no wonder those two are friends."

"Clover..."

"I know, I know, Cedric apologized but it's going to take time for everybody to trust Cedric again." He explained."Not everybody can have a open heart and a caring soul to trust again right away like you do Sofia."

"Thanks Clover, I think it will take time for me to trust as well."Sofia said as she put the emerald down and picked up the bunny to hug and yet again Clover enjoyed the embrace. "It looks like I am making both you and Mr. Cedric big softies."

"Don't tell anybody about this!" Clover said sternly in a playful tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 _ **A/N:**_ How did I do on my first Clover and Sofia story? I didn't have a hard time at writing this as I do the others when I start. I hope I got cuteness between these two down. Please reviiew.


End file.
